An estimate of a reserve of hydrocarbons in a reservoir is used in a variety of ways, such as in economic analyses, equipment and production planning, etc. Typically, the reserve estimates are calculated using rate-time decline relations, pressure decline curves, or formation average porosity, with the estimates often being significantly greater than or less than the actual reserve in the reservoir. Often, the reserve estimates are calculated using data obtained while the well is producing. Inaccurate estimates are common when the reservoir is an unconventional reservoir, such as one that is located in a shale play.
The present disclosure is directed to a method of estimating a reserve of a reservoir that overcomes one or more of the shortcomings in the prior art.